NaWen Christmas One-Shots
by Ellieredheart
Summary: Welcome to 12 days of NaWen Christmas One-Shots!
1. Day 1

**Author's note: Hey guys welcome to the NaWen Christmas one-shots! This event will be on for 12 days, and this will be a collaboration with DeltaWing13! Today the first one-shot will be uploaded here, but the second one will be on DeltaWing13's account, so don't forget to check his stories out too! Happy readings~**

~All I Want For Christmas Is You~

 **~Narrator's POV~**

It's Christmas Eve in Magnolia and all our Fairy Tail guild members are out buying each other gifts for Secret Santa, it just so happens that our salmon-haired dragon slayer is having difficulties with his person…..

 **~Natsu's POV~**

" _Yes! Yes! I got Wendy! Now I can finally confess my love to her, but how? Oh I know! I'll spend the whole day with her tomorrow and give Wendy's present tomorrow as well! But what should I get her?"_ I thought.

"Natsu-san!" The short dragon slayer calls out. "Oh, hi Wendy!" I greet her with a closed-eye smile. "Who did you get?" I ask. "You're so silly Natsu-san, I can't tell you that. It's a secret after all." She says with a giggle while I pout. "Don't pout Natsu-san, cause Santa-san is coming to town!" She says while I chuckle. "You're so adorable Wendy." I say as I ruffle her hair. "So Natsu-san, are you going shopping for your secret someone?" Wendy asked. "Yeah I was just about to head out, you wanna come?" I ask. "S-Sure! But I can't be out to late or else Carla would be upset." She explains. "Ok, what time should I bring you home?" I ask. "Around 7 or 8." She replies. "Got it. Let's go!" I exclaim.

 **~A small time skip~**

"Natsu-san, I'm going to look over at this store, let's meet up at the café once we're done." She says. "Ok, but be careful Wendy." I mention. "Don't worry Natsu-san I'll be just fine." She says before running towards the other store.

" _Heh, what am I going to get her, Christmas is tomorrow and the stores are gonna close real soon. Jewelry? No. Food? No. Um, clothes…..WAIT I GOT IT!"_ I thought.

"Excuse me sir, do you need any help?" The employee asks. "Yeah! Do you know where I can find a crafts store?" I ask. "A crafts store? That's a few blocks down across the street." He explains. "Thanks bud!" I call out.

" _Perfect! All I need to do is buy some red and orange balls of yarn for what I'm gonna make."_ I thought.

 **~Wendy's POV~**

" _For Secret Santa I got Natsu-san, perfect! Maybe this time I won't stay quiet and tell him that I like him. Even there's so many other girls out there that look a lot prettier than me, I'll just be happy that I got to tell him how I really feel."_ I thought.

"Hello Ritsuki-san!" I greet. "Hi Wendy, doing some last minute shopping?" He asked. "Yeah! I got Natsu-san this year for Secret Santa!" I exclaim. "You finally got him huh? You better tell him this time." He said. "Y-You know?" I asked while getting flustered. "Let's just say that I've known about this for a while." He says with a chuckle. "So what do you need?" He asks. "I need some different shades of blue yarn." I say. "Ok, I'll be back in a few."

" _YAY! Hopefully I can get this done by tonight!"_

Later on….

"Hey Wendy! Ready to head home?" Natsu-san asks. "Mhm." I reply. "You look really tired and cold Wen. You want me to carry you?" Natsu-san asks. "Y-You d-don't have to." I reply due to my nervousness and the cold, but he picks me up any way. "Do you feel better now?" He asks with a smirk on his face. "Y-Yeah! A lot." I answer. "Good. Now let me take you home, I wouldn't want you to get sick. Then it would be my fault for not taking care of you." He said which made me giggle.

 **~Christmas Day, Normal POV~**

" _I just finished Wendy's present! I'm thinking of taking her to breakfast so I can give her my gift and so I can confess."_ Natsu thought.

" _Today's the day! I finally finished up Natsu-san's present, now I just have to give it to him. I was thinking of taking him somewhere to confess, I'll ask him when I get there though."_ Wendy thought.

Outside the guild hall…..

"Merry Christmas Natsu-san!" She calls out. "Merry Christmas Wendy." I say as I give her a warm hug. "I'd like for you to come to breakfast with me, but only if you want to!" He says in a nervous tone.

" _NATSU-SAN JUST ASKED ME TO BREAKFAST! STAY CALM WENDY, STAY CALM!"_ Wendy thought.

"I'd love to!" Wendy said cheerfully. "Awesome! Let's head out." Natsu said as he threw her on his shoulders. "H-Hold on N-Natsu-san!" She called out as they sped off.

 **~At breakfast, Natsu's POV~**

" _I got her to go! Yes! Next step is to give her the present and confess!"_ I thought.

"Ok Wendy What would you like for breakfast?" I ask. "Pumpkin spice waffles and a cinnamon hot chocolate please!" She asked. "I'll have the same, it sounds so delicious!" I said as I started drooling while she giggled.

We ordered our food and it came shortly after a long conversation.

"Wendy before we eat, I'd like to give you some things." I said. "Me too." She added. "Well Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa." I said as handed her the gift which had flames themed wrapper and a red bow. She was shocked at first that I had her, but a little bit after she pulled out a light blue box with dark blue swirls and a white ribbon. "Merry Christmas to you too Natsu-san." She said as she handed the gift.

We both opened them up and they were scarves. Mine was blue which reminded me of Wendy and hers was red to remind her of me!

"I got one more gift for you Wendy." I said. "Another? You didn't have to Na-" I Interrupted her and planted my warm lips on her soft ones, it was so passionate and warm that I just didn't want to let go. She placed her arms around my neck to deepen it while I held her cheeks.

"Wendy I love you and I always have and will!" I said. "I love you too Natsu-san, but I feel bad that you gave me a second gift and I didn't give you one." She said.

"Well you're my second gift, cause all want for Christmas, is you!" I said.

 **Author's note: That's day one complete! I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, to me it was so adorable! Tomorrow is DeltaWing13's turn so make sure you check it out! And I'll see you guys on day 3!**


	2. Day 3

**Author's note: Hey guys! Welcome to day 3 of the NaWen Christmas special! If you haven't already go check out DeltaWing13's account where day 2 was uploaded! The first One-Shot was pretty cute, so I hope you guys enjoy this one too, and for the fun of it comment on which one was your favorite. Any way enjoy~**

 **Quick note! This is a modern fanfiction!**

~Natsu's Christmas Wish Part 1~

 **~Narrator's POV~**

Natsu is a 17 year old boy who has lots of friends, but not a lover. His Christmas wish every year was to one day be with that lovely, but short blue-haired maiden that he saw that one day…

 **~Natsu's POV, 7 years ago~**

 _I was going shopping one day on Christmas Eve with my dad Igneel. We were getting presents for my mom and my close friends Gray and Erza, until I saw something blue in the store window._

" _Hey dad, what's that?" I ask with a curious look. "That? It's a doll, those things that Erza has." My dad explains. "I-It looks really pretty and cute." I say as I put my hands on the cold window. "Do you want to go inside son?" He asks me. "Yeah!" I exclaim._

 _We went inside the store and it was like a winter wonderland! I was walking around, trying to find that doll until I finally found her._

" _Dad! Look! I found her!" I called out. "Ok, is that what you want for Christmas?" He asks. "Well, boys don't normally have this kind of stuff so it would be weird." I said with sad expression. "Nonsense! I can tell that you really want that doll so I'll tell Santa to get it for you!" My dad said to me. "R-Really!?" I say in an excited tone. "I don't see why not." He says with a grin. "YEAH!" I call out._

 _On Christmas Day…._

 _I woke up at the crack of dawn running downstairs knowing that I'll get that special doll for Christmas this year._

 _I was on my last present after opening all of the other ones._

" _Come on son. Pull off the wrapping paper." My dad said. "But what if I don't get that blue-haired doll?" I said with saddened expression. "Don't worry, you'll get her." He said with a warm smile which I returned._

 _I finally pulled off the wrapping paper and I saw blue hair and a green dress._

" _It's her! It's her!" I called out as I hugged her close to my chest. "See son, what did I tell you." My dad said. "Thank you so much Santa for everything! Especially for this!" I called out._

" _Natsu." He says. "Yeah dad?" I ask. "Doesn't she have a name?" My dad asked. "Yeah it says….W-Wendy." I tried pronouncing. "Wendy huh? Sounds like a really pretty name." He says. "Definitely." I agree._

" _Say Natsu." My dad said. "Yeah?" I ask. "You're worried about something aren't you?" My dad asks. "Y-Yeah." I admit. "What's bothering you?" My dad asks. "What if Gray and Erza make fun of me, or take Wendy away from me." I said. "Well then you'll have to be there to protect Wendy." My dad said with a small smile. "You know what I will! I'll do it for you Wendy!" I say which made my dad smile even more at the sight of me._

 **~Natsu's POV, present time, Christmas Eve~**

" _Well its Christmas Eve, Wendy still looks the same. I really wish that she was real, but then again that isn't in any way possible."_ I thought.

"But just in case I'll wish again this year." I said as I got in bed and made my wish.

" _Please Santa, you've given me the greatest thing I could ever receive, but I ask again for the 7_ _th_ _time. I wish that Wendy could become a real person." I said in my thoughts just before I fell asleep._

 **~Christmas Day, Natsu's POV~**

"Yo Natsu! Merry Christmas!" Gray said as he walked into my room with Erza. "Merry Christmas To you guys too! But what're you guys doing in my house?" I ask. "Does he not remember?" Gray asks Erza. "I guess not." Erza says. "What's wrong guys?" I ask. "Don't you remember yesterday when you said we'd have breakfast together here?" Erza asked while I shook my head as a 'no'. "Well get ready and meet us down stairs." Gray said. "Yeah sure ya pervy flasher." I said. "You know fire-boy it would be easier if you just stop saying your stupid crap to my face." Gray said with an angered tone. "Well doesn't crap go in the garbage?" I ask while Gray and Erza's jaws dropped at what I just said.

" _Heh! That'll get them to shut up."_ I thought.

As I was getting dressed after my shower I went back in my room to my room to fix my hair, but as I went I saw a strand of blue hair.

"Oh! Hi Natsu-san!" The blue-haired girl calls out. "H-How did you know my name?" I ask. "I'm like your best friend! Wendy Marvell!" Wendy calls out. "W-Wendy is that really you?" I ask.

"Yeah! Which means I have an actual body." Wendy says while a smirk grew on my face. "Does that mean I can do this?" I ask as I plant my warm soft lips on her cold soft ones. I was experiencing my first kiss and so was she! At some point I carried her in my arms and caressed my hand on her cheek to deepen our kiss, while she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Sadly we were out of breath.

"Natsu-san?" She asks. "What's wrong Wendy?" I asked worriedly. "Nothing, I'm just happy I finally got my wish." She said with a soft smile. "So am I." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Natsu-san, we should go downstairs now since your friends are waiting on us." She said. "Yeah let's go Wen." I said as I kissed her once again on the lips, put her down and walked down the stairs with her hand intertwined with mine.

"I love you Wendy."

"I love you too Natsu-san."

 **Author's note: Jeez I'm super tired now! I had to finsish E.N.D and Natsu today and write this as well! I hope you all enjoyed it and make sure to check out DeltaWing13's account since he has day 2 and soon day 4 on there. The next one on here will be day 5, so check it out and check out DeltaWing13, and I'll see you all soon, Oyasumi Nasai~**


	3. Day 5

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I'm finally on Christmas break so I'll be updating a little bit earlier, then again I do have some Christmas stuff to do with my family. Any way guys this is the 5** **th** **day of my Christmas NaWen collaboration with DeltaWing13, again go check his One-Shots out too.**

 **I also apologize to those of you who read Mystic High School and those of you who are reading the second book, I will update it real soon, I just need to plan out the next chapter. And for those of you who read E.N.D and Natsu thank you for 2k reads! I'm sorry I ended it and that there isn't a sequel for it, but I plan on making something similar to it.**

 **And if you readers like Natsu Dragneel a lot then go check out my new story on wattpad (check my profile on here for details about wattapd). Any way enjoy the story!**

~I'll Be Home for Christmas~

 **~Narrator's POV~**

It was a snowy Christmas Eve, Wendy decided to stay home because of what happened _that_ day. She also didn't plan on showing up at the guild either on Christmas day. Her exceed Carla tried and tried to get her out of her house, but failed. Even Happy tried to get her out of her house, but all the petite blue-haired girl wanted was to stay inside and let all of those tears out…..

 **~Wendy's POV~**

" _Why Natsu-san….WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?...I understand that no one accepts you anymore because of your demonic side, but I still do….but like you'd ever notice me, you had Lucy and Lissana. 2 better looking girls than me. But still it hurts so much that you left me all alone…especially since it was on Christmas Eve."_ I thought.

"Child you have to come to the guild. Everyone is worried about you especially me." Carla said. "I don't want to go Carla…sorry." I said in a sad tone. "Very well, I won't bother you anymore, just pass by tomorrow at least." Carla said before she closed the door and left.

 **~Flashback, Wendy's POV~**

" _Natsu-san! Please don't leave me! Take me with you at least!" I called out. "I'm sorry Wendy, look at me I'm a monster, everyone hates me. Our friends, the town and you." He said with a saddened expression. "Y-YOU'RE WRONG!" I said while my tears fell uncontrollably._

" _Wendy…" He started. "I COULD NEVER HATE YOU NATSU-SAN! You saved me from The Oracion Seis, Edolas, and so much more! Including the fact that I was alone for so long. SO HOW COULD YOU ASSUME THAT I HATED YOU!?" I asked while sniffling every few seconds. "I'm sorry Wendy. I shouldn't have said that. But just know that I'm doing this to protect you and the guild. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you, because…I love you." He said. "I-I l-love you t-too!" I said as I jumped into his tattooed arms._

" _I'm sorry Wendy, but it's time for me to go." He said. "No..D-DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" I SCREAMED. "I JUST KNEW I COULD NEVER GET CLOSE TO ANYONE WITHOUT THIS HAPPENING." I said as I continued crying, letting my tears spill on the fluffy white snow. "Don't say that Wendy-" "But It's true!" She interrupted._

" _I'll be back one day Wendy, so don't worry and don't cry over me either. Spend each day like it'll be your last, and I'll be back soon." He said. "W-When?" I asked. "I can't say. But I can do this." He said as he placed his soft warm lips on my own._

" _This is a sign that I will be back one day in this very spot, on Christmas Eve and that we'll be in the exact same position that we're in now. So take this and hold on to it for me." He said as he unwrapped his scarf. "Y-Your scarf?" I question. "This is something very precious to me, like you! So I want someone as precious as you to take care of it until I come back for it and you." He said with a warm smile. "O-Ok…" I said as I kissed him once again on the lips and hugging him tightly until he left._

" _Please Natsu-san, come back." I said while the tears began to run down my cheeks once again._

 **~End of flashback, still Wendy's POV~**

"It's been at least a year since he's left, I've been holding on to his scarf and taking care of Happy while he's been gone." I whisper to myself. "You know what. I'll go outside for some fresh air and a hot chocolate, hopefully that'll cheer me up." I said with a small smile.

Wendy decided to wear Natsu's everyday outfit for today, so she grabbed his one-sleeved top/cape along with his baggy white pants and threw them on. She also put on his scarf and sandals. She didn't really care about it being cold, she just wanted to be reminded of him and just hopefully see him today.

 **~Time Skip~**

Wendy walked over to the nearest café and ordered a hot chocolate to go. Once they finished making it she took it and went outside for a walk.

Wendy passed by a bunch of places that she and Natsu used to go to, that's when she saw that particular spot that she was in a year ago.

" _He said he'd be here and we'd be in the exact same position as before, I guess he didn't mean it."_ Wendy thought as she looked around only to find a pair of warm lips on her own.

"Y-You c-came back…" I whispered to him. "I promised didn't I?" He said. "Yep!" Wendy said. "I see your wearing my clothes, you look pretty adorable in them." He said as he picked Wendy up like a little kid. "But I like adorable~" He said with a smirk while she blushed at what he said.

A little wind blew and snow started to fall once again, Wendy shivered from the breeze and Natsu noticed and carried her princess-style. "You seem cold. Even though you look so cute in my clothes, it isn't the best choice for a cold day, unless you're resistant to the cold like me." He said. "Y-You're right." She agreed.

"Hey I said I'd be home for Christmas, so I kept my promise." He said as he walked in the direction of Fairy Hills. "Y-Yeah. I agreed, still blushing at his actions. Natsu then kisses her forehead and brings her home.

Fairy Hills….

"Well goodnight Wen-" "Natsu-san c-can you stay here for t-tonight, I'm r-really c-cold." She said. "Sure Wendy." He says as he gets in bed with her and holds her close to his chest. "If you keep this up you'll get sick Wen." He said to her. "Not if you're here." She says with a giggle. "You got that right! Now sweet dreams Wendy." He said as he kissed the top of her head while she slept peacefully in his arms.

 **Author's note: Well that's day 5 complete! I'm so tired T^T. Tomorrow is DeltaWing's turn so check his stuff out and yeah I'll see you guys in day 7…**


	4. Day 7

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm here with day 7 of the NaWen Christmas One-Shots. Sorry if this update is late, I was pretty busy for the past few days since I'm finally on Christmas break and I had to get ready for my trip. Any way thank you all for all the love and support on these One-Shots! It means a lot that you're all enjoying them, and I'm sure it means a lot to DeltaWing13 that you're reading his too! Any way guys enjoy Day 7~**

~My Sugar-Coated Cookie~

 **~Narrator's POV~**

It was December 20th, meaning there is 5 days left until Christmas. Wendy entered the Fairy Tail Christmas Cookie Contest along with some of the other Fairy Tail girls, like Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Levy, Lissana and Lucy Heartfillia. You may ask why I said Lucy Heartfillia like that, well it's because she's that bad. All Wendy has done was be nice to her and all Lucy did was return her kindness with hate. Wendy knows that Lucy likes Natsu too but she knows that she'd never have a chance with him since Lucy is probably prettier, stronger and not so shy. But boy was she wrong…..

 **~Wendy's POV~**

" _Well I entered the competition for the first time, I know I'm young and not that skilled in baking, but I have a feeling that I'll do well!"_ I thought.

"So Wendy~ I heard you're joining the contest this year." Mirajane said. "Yeah! I have a feeling that I'll do well even though it's my first year doing this." I tell her. "Well good luck Wendy! But I can tell your doing this for Natsu~" She says as she leans in closer and whispers the last part, which made blush a deep shade of red. "N-No!" I said. "Oh come on Wendy! Of course it's for him." Erza joins in. "Yeah! Juvia thinks that Wendy-chan will do good this year and will impress Natsu-san." Juvia adds. "P-Promise you won't tell." I asked, while they zipped their lips in agreement. "Wendy we're here to help you out in any way possible, plus you'd make such a cute couple with Natsu. I know Lu-chan is my friend, but in this case she's being a total yandere." Levy says with a shiver at the last part. "Thank you guys for believing in me. I'll do my very best!" I said with confidence. "That's the spirit Wendy! Now go home and practice baking cookies and of course confessing!" Erza said as the rest pushed me out of the guild. "W-Wait! Don't I have to work!?" I question. "Nope, so go home!" Mirajane said as she pushed me out with a cheerfully smile. "O-Ok." I agreed and walked home.

 **~Natsu's POV~**

" _Why was Wendy pushed out of the guild like that? I'm worried about her. Lucy has also been a lot flirty towards me lately, it makes me feel really uncomfortable and how come I always feel jealous when Wendy's is with anyone who isn't me? Is this that thing Igneel told me about? What was it called again…..Love? Nah! I'm probably just hungry."_ I thought.

"Hey Salamander!" The idiot calls out. "What do ya want iron-head?" I ask slightly irritated. "Well you've been staring at Wendy and the door for a while, and it's weird. Do you like her?" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows and formed a smirk on his face. "I don't know?" I admitted. "Come on flame-for-brains go tell her how you feel." Gray bumped in. "Yeah yeah sure, ya pervy-popsicle." I said. "So go and do it ya idiot." Laxus joined in. "Ya know what why don't you bastards try an tell your girls how you feel, then we'll talk. I'm going so see ya around." I said as I walked towards the door when I was stopped by Erza, Mira, Levy and Juvia.

"Natsu. We need to talk." They said.

 **~Wendy's POV~**

I was walking over to my dorm in Fairy Hills when I was pulled aside by a familiar blonde and a girl with short white hair.

"Oh hi Lucy-san, hi Lissana-san!" I greet. "Don't play that act you blue-haired bitch! We know that Mira, Erza, Levy and Juvia are helping you out with getting you and Natsu-kun together!" Lucy-san insults me. "I-I'm s-so- Shut up! We already know they're helping, but just know that if you ever get close to Natsu-kun again we'll make your life a living hell." They interrupted me and showed me a picture of Carla tied up with a knife to her throat. "C-Carla…" I said as tears streamed down my face. "If you ever get close to him again will make sure your precious kitty doesn't get out of there alive." Lissana-san said. "Why…WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! WE'RE GUILD MATES, A FAMILY! AND I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU! NOT TO MENTION I'VE SAVED YOU BOTH SO MANY TIMES WITH MY SKY MAGIC, DESPITE THE FACT THAT YOU TREAT ME LIKE CRAP!" I screamed which made them go silent. "Don't act you haven't done anything wrong, cause you have." Lissana-san said. "Yeah! You're trying to take Natsu-kun from us!" Lucy-san adds. "No I'm not. Tch you know what I'm leaving, see you guys at the guild." I said as I walked away.

Then Lissana-san grabbed my wrist, pulled me back and lastly Lucy-san kicked me which made me fall in the snow.

"Can't you just leave me alone?!" I called out. "No." They said as they started throwing punches and kicks. Later on Lucy-san summoned Virgo and Loke to help her out, while Lissana-san used her take-over magic.

" _I have no choice but to fight or else I'll up severely injured, or worse dead."_ I thought.

"Sky Dragon…Roar!" I call out which was very affective.

" _Something's off, they can't go down that easily, and that wasn't even my strongest roar."_ I thought.

"Stop playing around, this is all an act so you can get Natsu-san and the guild to hate me, isn't it?" I asked which surprised them. "Very clever Wendy, but we will get away with it." Lissana-san said.

"Huh?" I asked and turned to see none other than Natsu-san.

"W-Wendy?" He questions. "N-Natsu-san, I didn't mean to do this. They were hurting me and if they kept going I would've eventually passed out with a lot of severe injurings, or worse die." I apologized. "Don't apologize Wendy, I know it's their faults because I saw the whole thing." He said. "Y-You did?" I asked. "Yes." He said.

"Now Lucy, Lissana. This is unacceptable, the guild is our family, our home, and we don't just go and hurt each other like this. I don't know why you did this to Wendy, but it's really pissing me off." He said with a growl. "B-But Natsu-kun we didn-" "Yeah you did! You hurt Wendy in so many ways since she's come to the guild. Both physically and mentally." He said why pulling Wendy closer to him to the point where he was hugging her.

"Come on Wen, I'll take you home." Natsu-san said. "Y-You don't have to." I said. "I insist, plus someone has to clean you up, you have so many scratches, bruises and cuts." He said. "T-Thank you." I said with a closed-eye smile. "Heh, no problem." He said while ruffling my hair.

 **~The day of the competition, Natsu's POV~**

" _I talked to the girls a few days ago and they were talking about that thing Igneel told me about. What was it again? Love? Yeah that's it! Any way they said that Lucy, Lissana and Wendy like me in that way, but I only return Wendy's feelings, not the others since all they've done was hurt her. Which I won't let them do anymore, or else I'll return the favor. So my plan is to tell her how I feel later on after the contest."_ I thought.

"Listen up guys! The completion is about to start! Unfortunately Lissana and Lucy were disqualified due to some circumstances…But Mirajane, Erza, Levy, Juvia and Wendy are still in our Fairy Tail Christmas Cookie Contest! So good luck to our Fairy Tail girls!" Master Makarov announces.

"Good luck Wendy!" I call out which made her go red. _"Oh no! Is she sick?"_ I thought out loud. "Damn you're a real idiot." Gray said. "What was that ice-make-stripper?!" I asked. "I said you're an idiot cause you can't see that she's blushing dumbass." The pervert said. "Sure, whatever." I said.

 **~Wendy's POV~**

" _This is pretty stressful, I don't have a lot of time, but hopefully I can make something delicious and presentable. I also hope that Carla is ok."_ I thought. "You ok Wendy?" Erza-san asked. "I-I'm fine, just a little stressed." I admitted. "Is it about Carla?" Mira-san asked. "Sort of." I said. "If it makes you feel better Natsu found her and took her home." Levy-san said. "R-Really?!" I ask. "Yeah! Natsu told Juvia and the rest to tell you." Juvia-san said. "That's a relief, I'll have to thank Natsu-san later." I said.

 **~Time Skip~**

" _Ok I just finished decorating the cookies, I have 30 seconds left for plating."_ I thought.

"Ok girls hurry up! Only 20 seconds remaining!" Master calls out.

"Oh no I need another plate!" I said with a panicked expression, the girls noticed and came to help.

"What happened Wendy?" Mira-san asked. "I need one more plate!" I said. "Juvia can give you hers." Juvia-san said. "Hold on a second." Erza-san said as she pulled something out from her chest. "You keep plates in your chest?" I asked. "Don't worry about the details, just take it!" Erza-san said as she handed me the plate.

"Only 5 seconds left!" He called out as I ran to finish plating the cookies.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Time's up!" Everyone called out, while the girls and I put our hands up.

 **~Taste testing~**

"Our judges for today are…Jellal Fernandez…Gray Fullbuster…and Natsu Dragneel." The Master says. "EHHH?!" Erza-san, Juvia-san and I question.

"First up Juvia Lockser." Master Makarov calls.

The guys taste the cookies, then they whispered about their opinions and finally gave the scores.

"Your cookies look good, but they're a bit undercooked and sour somehow. But good job!" Gray said. "Juvia needs more work." Juvia-san sulked.

"Next Erza Scarlet." He calls forward.

The boys discussed Erza-san's cookies, and then Jellal-san gave their final answer.

"Erza, your cookies were very good and tasty, but the problem is that most of them were gone." Jellal-san said while showing the crumbs from Erza's cookies. "S-Sorry Jellal-kun!" Erza-san stuttered in embarrassment. "It's fine, but make them again sometime, they were really good." He said which made her blush.

After the other contestants…

"And Finally Wendy Marvell!" He called out.

" _I honestly felt extremely nervous, so far there's been a lot of errors in the other girls' cookies except Mira-san! She'll probably win since she's so good in this kind of stuff."_ I thought.

Natsu-san finished discussing the scores with the others and looked at me with a wide grin.

"Wendy your cookies were absolutely amazing! They look so adorable and the taste is perfect!" He said which made my cheeks redden.

The boys then sat down and discussed the scores for a little while, then they came to a conclusion.

"Ok guys! We have discussed the scores and this year's winner is….Wendy Marvell!" Natsu-san called out and jumped on stage.

He then picked me up and spun me around. Then I felt a warm pair of lips on my own. It was so soft, warm and perfect! He pulled me closer to his chest a stroked my back, while I wrapped my arms around his neck and started running my fingers through his soft salmon hair. Honestly I didn't think it would be so soft.

"Wendy I love you!" He said. "I love you too Natsu-san!" I said. "So you know your _mine_ and I mean _mine!"_ He said which made the blood rush to my cheeks. "You're my sugar-coated cookie!" He said as he leaned in and kissed me once again.

 **Author's note: WOW! This one was pretty long, longer than my other fanfics. I hope you all enjoyed this one, I'll see you all in day 9 and make sure you check out day 2, 4, 6 and 8 from DeltaWing13's account! Any way see you all soon!~**


	5. Day 8

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm here with day 8 of these romantic, and totally weird NaWen One-Shots. I hope your all having a wonderful holiday right now, and that you're all enjoying these One-Shots. Some of you are also wondering why I said day 8, DeltaWing13 asked me to upload one for him since something came up, so here's day 8, day 9 will hopefully be on his tomorrow, if not than it'll be here, okay?**

~Sometimes Love Gets You Snowed In~

 **~Narrator's POV~**

It was a really cold and snowy day in Magnolia, it was so cold that Fairy Tail didn't open up that day for job requests and missions. So all of our Fairy Tail friends had decided to group up and stay together. They were in groups of 2-6. Erza was actually staying with Jellal since he was in town. Gray was with Juvia, Lucy, Happy and Carla. Elfman was staying with Mira, Lissana and the Thunder Legion. Levy was staying with Gajeel and Pantherlily. And lastly Natsu decided to stay with Wendy to her safe since she was scared and cold. There were of course some other groups, but these are the main ones and there were some members who had gone solo in this cold weather.

 **~Wendy's POV~**

" _It's so cold here…I'm scared that we'll get snowed in as well and not be able to leave, but at least I have Natsu-san here. He's so warm, kind, silly and so adorable. He decided to stay with me instead of Gray's group because he didn't want to deal with Lucy-san and Happy. It's actually really nice of him to want to stay with such a shy person like me."_ I thought.

"So Natsu-san, what do you want to do?" I asked. "Well, I'm kind of hungry and I want to play some games." He says with a grin. "But you ate like an hour ago Natsu-san." I said. "Pleassseee Wendy!" He says to me. "Or I'll use my ultimate secret weapon!" He said with a perverted grin. "W-WHAT!? NOT PICKLED PLUMS!" I screamed in fear. "Worse." He said with his devious smirk. "W-What!?" I asked fearing of what was going to happen.

"Punishment." He said while licking his lips.

" _P-PUNISHMENT!? I'M SCARED NOW! Is he going to…NO THAT'S WAY TOO PERVERTED AND UNLIKE HIM…But what if he does, what'll I do!?"_ I thought.

Natsu-san started unzipping his one-sleeved top, then he walked closer to me.

" _OH NO! I WAS RIGHT!"_ I thought.

"Well Wendy, Natsu-san is waiting for ya~" He said in a seductive tone as he got closer to the point where I was as red as Erza-san's hair! I was speechless, I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't say yes to making food, that's it I'm done for!

Natsu-san pulled me into his bare chest and started stroking my hair, I started getting scared of what was next.

"See Wendy-chan, you didn't want to make me food, so I had to use force, besides you could probably cure my hunger. I know you like me, and deep down your enjoying this~" He said with that pervy smirk and that seductive tone of his.

" _I still can't speak! Wait…I can't move either!"_ I thought.

"Wendy-chan~ You know you're the cutest girl in Fairy Tail, your short, strong, shy and adorable. You'd make the perfect mate for me~" He said once again. "N-N-Na..." I couldn't finish, I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK! "What was that Wendy-chan~" He asked. "I CAN'T SPEAK!" I blurted out. "Oh? Is this too much for you?" He asked. I was silent, then a red liquid started running down my lips.

" _A NOSEBLEED?! NOW!? HE'LL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS FOR SURE. HE ALSO KNOWS THAT I LIKE HIM! AND HE SAID I'M THE PERFECT MATE FOR HIM!"_ I thought.

"Oh? A nosebleed huh? A deep blush? And no voice. So you do wuv me Wendy-chan~" He said. "EEEPPP!" I blurted out. "Last warning Wendy-chan. Make me food or I'll take this farther, not that I'm not enjoying this." He said while lifting my chin up for eye contact. "Y-You w-" I was interrupted by his lips, I could definitely feel the smirk across his lips which made my blush even deeper if that was possible.

"D-Did Natsu-san just k-kiss me?" I thought out loud which he noticed. "Yep! Natsu-san kissed Wendy-chan! Bet you enjoyed that, didn't ya?" He asked to which I nodded automatically as if I didn't have control over my body. "Heh…My seductiveness worked on you, it's perfect to get you to do whatever I want." He said.

"So make me food Wendy-chan!" He said. I nodded and went to my kitchen, but I was stopped. "But you have to do it in this. AND! Call me master." He smirked while holding what looked like to be a maid outfit. "N-NO!" I said. "Oh? Would you like to go through _that_ again?" He huskily asked. "I'LL D-DO W-WHATEVER YOU W-WANT MASTER!" I said as I ran to my room to change.

 **~Natsu's POV~**

" _Heh! Wendy-chan wuvs me! My seductiveness is perfect! She's like my personal maid and I'm her master, she'll do anything I say hehe! Now I got to get her to be my mate and then she'll be all mine."_ I thought.

"Hurry up Wendy-chan, your master wants some food~" I said. "C-Coming Natsu-sama!" She said. "Natsu-sama huh? Sounds puurrfectt~" I purred. "Eeep!" She squeaked.

Wendy-chan decided to make sushi for me. So she finished making the food and brought it over to me after 30 minutes.

I looked at her and then spoke. "Feed me~" I said in a husky tone. "Y-Yes N-Natsu-sama." She agreed and fed me my sushi. I purred in satisfaction and started stroking her chin. "So Wendy-chan, Natsu-sama needs a mate, and guess who it'll be." I said. "L-Lucy-san?" She asked. "Nope. It could never be her. Plus my mate is right in front of me." I said. "W-WHA-"

I then leaned in and bit her neck with my sharp fangs, she whimpered at the pain, but then a mark that resembled a flame was left there to let others know that she was all mine.

"See now you belong to me, and whoever touches you or tries to take you away from me, will die." I said in a dark tone. "O-Oh would you l-look at the t-time I have t-to g-go…Uh...S-Shopping!" She said while running towards the door. I quickly ran to it but stopped and smirked.

"W-Why can't I open the d-door!?" She questions. "Well Wendy-chan, we're snowed in." I said in flirtatious tone. "Can't you melt it!?" She asks. "I can, but I don't want to." I said. "Pleassseee!" She pleaded. "Nope! For now you're going to be with your master." I said. "W-What do you w-want then?" She asked fearing of what I would say next. "Play a game of hide and seek IN THE DARK with me." I said. "I-IN THE D-DARK?" She questions. "Yep! And if I win you'll be my girlfriend and serve me for the rest of your life." I said. "W-What if I win?" She asks. "Name something." I said. "Well I'm determined to win! So if I win you can't seduce me anymore!" She says. "Okay, remember it's one round, I'll be counting to make it fair for you. You'll win if the time is up, which is 7 minutes." I explained. "Got it! Don't cheat!" She said. "Ok, I'm turning the lights off in 3…2…1." I said while switching them off and counting to 30.

After I finished I searched for Wendy.

" _You may ask why I chose hide in seek in the dark. Well she'll get scared and probably jump into my arms while holding me tight and this game is extremely easy for me since I'm a dragon slayer. That's also why I picked seeker, I can't believe she didn't notice."_ I thought.

" _Why did Natsu-sama choose this game!? It's freaking me out! I just want someone to save me from the cold and darkness now!"_ I thought, but then I was interrupted.

"Hi Wendy-chan~" I said in my seductive tone which made her jump into my arms. "IT'S SO DARK, COLD AND SCARY NATSU-SAMA! HOW DID YOU FIND ME SO QUICKLY!?" She asked. "Your scent." I said. "W-WAIT! THIS WAS ALL AN ACT!?" She questioned. "But of course Wendy-chan~" He said. "H-How did I fall for something like t-this?" She asked herself. "Because you wuv me. And you're my girlfriend now too!" I said. "T-That's r-right!" She said. "Wendy-chan, do you actually wuv me?" I asked. She took a while to answer. "How long have you liked me for?" I asked. "S-Since t-the Oracion S-Seis." She said. I got closer to her ear and whispered. "So have I." I said. "But today I purposely paired up with you." I said. "W-Why?" She asked. "Because I know that sometimes love can get you snowed in and I took advantage of that." I explained. "So Wendy-chan, do you wuv me now?" I asked. "Y-Yes I wuv you." She said and kissed my cheek, while I kissed her forehead.

"Wendy-chan, Natsu-sama has one more request." I said in 3rd person. "What is it?" She asked. "Put me in bed." I said. "H-How?" She asked. "Carry me." I said to which she tried, in the end I carried her and tucked her in. Then I got in with her and pulled her closer to me so that she wasn't cold. "Good night Natsu-sama." She said. "Good night Wendy-chan." I said while snaking my arms around her waist, while she snuggled closer to my chest.

 **Author's note: O_O that was pretty weird. Sorry to those who expected a lemon or got grossed out in the middle of this fanfic. I don't do that kind of stuff it's way too weird and pervy for me. And I had to keep it PG for some of the readers. Any way that's day 8, see you all in day 9 or 10!**


	6. Day 9

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update I had to update MHS 2 so that took a little while and I was hanging out with my family. I won't keep any of you waiting so enjoy! NOTE: THIS IS MODERN AND IT'S NOT RELATED TO NATSU'S CHRISTMAS WISH!**

~Wendy's Wish for Christmas~

 **~Narrator's POV~**

It was a snowy day at Fairy Tail High today, Wendy was attending her usually classes with her friends Erza and Mirajane on this cold wintery day and so was a familiar salmon-haired boy.

Today Wendy thought was going to be the day she told the famous Salamander how she felt, and she was determined to say it.

 **~Wendy's POV~**

"Wendy wake up! It's time for school and Natsu is waiting outside!" Carla called out. "N-Natsu-san is here?! I can't be late!" I shouted as I ran to the bathroom to freshen up.

" _I know she likes him, but seriously when is she going to tell him?"_ Carla asked herself.

"Carla! Is breakfast ready?" I ask. "Yes. But you're going to be late, so take it with you, I'm sure Natsu wouldn't mind." Carla said. "O-Ok." I agreed. "Any way bye Carla!" I called out. "Bye Wendy and good luck!" She called out which made me blush at what she said afterwards.

"Hi N-Natsu-san, s-sorry I'm late." I said. "It's fine Wendy, now hop in!" He said. I did as told and jumped in the front seat. "So…How's your anime?" I asked. "It's fine." He replied. "Ok…Are you tired or something?" I asked. "No. I'm fine." He said. "Oh ok. Sorry for bothering you." I said. "You aren't bothering me so don't apologize." He said. "Ok…" I said and didn't speak for the rest of the way.

You may ask how we're carpooling, well it's because our cats are friends and they thought it would be easier to do this.

"See you later Natsu-san." I waved. "See ya." He said and walked off.

"Hey Wendy-chan!" Mira-chan called out. "Hi Mira-chan! Hi Erza-chan!" I greeted. "Hi Wendy-chan! How's everything going with Natsu?" Erza-chan asked. "U-Um…It's n-not going so well." I said in a sad tone. "What's wrong?" Mira-chan asked worriedly. "I try to start a conversation with him and he refuses to talk with me, all he does is greet me." I said. "Oh…" They said while looking at me with a worried look. "Don't worry Wendy-chan, we'll help in any way to get you both together!" Erza-chan said. "Thank you Erza-chan. You too Mira-chan" I thanked them. "That's what friends are for!" Mira-chan said.

"So explain, what's not going right with him." Mira-chan says. "Well…Gray-san found out that I liked him and always said that to Natsu-san, but I always said no, and Natsu-san would say 'huh?' as an answer." I said. "He's so oblivious! But at least he didn't find out yet." Erza-chan said.

"So Wendy~ Have you told Natsu yet." A familiar voice said. "G-Gray-san p-please don't tell him!" I pleaded. "Heh! No promises." He said. "You better promise, or you'll lose a life." Erza-chan said with a dark aura. "O-Oh E-Erza! I didn't s-see y-you!" Gray-san said. "Reveal any of this to Natsu and your dead!" Mira-chan said.

"Reveal what to Natsu?" A salmon-haired someone asked.

"EEEP!" I squeaked. "Oh…Um N-Natsu…We um…didn't see you there." Erza-chan said. "SHE'S STUTTERING!?" Gray-san questioned to which he earned a slap from Erza-chan. "Reveal what?" Natsu-san asked sternly. "WENDY LIKES YOU!" Gray-san called out. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Natsu-san asked. "She like likes you." He said with a smirk. "Like as a friend?" Natsu-san asked.

"UGH I CAN'T STAND THIS! I LOVE YOU NATSU-SAN!" I called out to which I blushed a deep shade of red. "You love me?" Natsu-san asked. "Y-Yes…But you probably don't return those feelings and plus you have Lissana-san and Lucy-san." I said in a sad tone. "You mean those fan girls? Why would I? Plus I think you're the most adorable thing ever and just perfect." He said. "R-Really?" I asked. "Yeah. Plus I thought you liked Romeo or Gray." Natsu-san said. "N-NO! What made you think that?" I asked.

"Well I've seen you with Gray a lot lately and you always sit next to Romeo in class…You're also very distant from me every day." He said in a saddened voice. "I try to talk to you in the car and in school but you're always busy and sometimes I don't have the courage to speak to you." I said honestly. "Well…You have to be afraid anymore Wendy cause I love you too." He said and embraced me.

" _He's so warm~"_ I thought.

"So Wendy, how would you like to go out with me for dinner, my treat?" I asked. "A-Are you sure?" I asked. "Positive." He said with a warm smile. "Then ok." I said with a closed-eye smile.

"Mira-chan get a camera!" Erza-chan said. "IS THAT EVEN NESSECARY?" Gray-san asked. "SHUT UP STRIPPER AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Erza-chan shouted. "I got it Erza-chan!" Mira-chan whispered.

SNAP!

"Huh?" Natsu-san questioned. "EEEPPP!" I squeaked knowing what my friends had done.

In the car….

"So Wendy-chan what do you want for Christmas?" Natsu-san asked. "Well my Christmas wish is probably r-really weird and stupid." I admitted. "Come on Wendy-chan, or I'll use force." He said.

"W-What force?" I asked. "This!" He said as he planted his soft warm pink lips on my own. I blushed at his actions and kissed back, next he smirked and licked my bottom lip begging for entrance to which I allowed, our tongues then battled for dominance, but of course Natsu-san won. "I w-wanted to be w-with you, that was my Christmas wish." I said timidly. He came in closer to me and whispered: "It was mine too."

"So 7:30?" I asked. "Yep! Don't be late Wendy-chan!" Natsu-san said. "I won't Natsu-san!" I said.

"Well you seem excited, did something happen?" Carla asked me. "Yep! Natsu-san asked me out!" I said. "Good job Wendy! You finally did it!" Carla said.

 **~Natsu's POV~  
**

" _I decided to take Wendy-chan to a fancy restaurant for our first date, but I decided to get her a present too for Christmas. I hope she likes it." I thought._

"I better call her." I said to myself.

 **Wendy: ~ Natsu:**

Hey Wendy-chan, you ready?

~Hi Natsu-san, I'm coming down stairs. Give me 2 seconds.

Mkay, I'll be waiting for ya shortie.

~O-Ok N-Natsu-san.

Wendy-chan finally came downstairs and we drove off to our dinner spot.

"So where are we going Natsu-san?" She asked. "You'll see Wendy-chan. And Natsu or Natsu-kun is fine." I said. "O-Ok N-Natsu-kun." She said. "See, now was that hard?" He asked. "I-I guess not." She said.

In the restaurant…

"Wow! It's so pretty Natsu-kun!" She said. "I'm glad you like it. Oh and Wendy-chan, I got you something." I said. "Y-You didn't have t-to." She said with a small but visible blush. "Here, Merry Christmas cutie." I said while handing me a present wrapped in a flames wrapping paper.

She unwrapped the present and saw a pretty blue scarf, and a card. Wendy-chan also decided to open up the card and read it out loud.

" _To Wendy-chan,_

 _Merry Christmas cutie! I hope you like the present, I made it myself for you since you'd look pretty adorable in one. I also managed to get this picture from Mira and Erza. So I hope that you'll find tonight perfect!_

 _I love you Wendy-chan_

 _~Love Natsu-kun."_

"You're so sweet Natsu-kun, I love you too! And thank you so much!" She said. "I love you to Wendy-chan." I said while brushing my lips against hers for a quick kiss.

 **Author's note: Hey guys that's a wrap for today (Get it? XD). DeltaWing13 is still busy with his personal life, so I'm still uploading for him. I hope you all liked this one and I hope to see you all in the next one!**


	7. Day 10

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been a little bit busy lately and DeltaWing13 is still busy with his stuff IRL, any way here's an update!**

~A Princess for Christmas~

 **~Narrator's POV~**

On a cold Christmas Eve the Princess of the Sky was busy collecting flowers, while the King of Hell was busy running some errands, none in particular though. But other than that It was a pretty peaceful Christmas Eve until now…..

 **~Wendy's POV~**

" _It's finally Christmas Eve! That means that Christmas is tomorrow! I wonder if the King of Hell is coming to the Christmas party tonight."_ I thought.

"There! That should be just enough flowers for tonight, only thing left to do is to give out the invitations and go Christmas shopping." I said loud enough for someone to hear me.

"Christmas invites huh? Am I invited?" A familiar voice spoke. "N-Na-" I was cut off by darkness and blacked out because of that.

"I'm sure you can tell me all about it Wendy, since you won't be able or allowed to leave anytime soon." The King of Hell spoke.

Later…..

" _Huh? W-Where am I? It's really dark, and extremely hot in here…Could I be…Wait. What actually happened before I ended up here, maybe that'll help me figure this out."_ I thought.

I thought back on what had happened before I got here and realized where I was, then a tall figure with horns, black tattoos, blood-red eyes and salmon-pink hair showed up and walked closer towards me.

"Ah Wendy-chan, you're awake!" That familiar voice spoke. "N-Natsu-sama? Where am I?" I asked. "You're in my world, and in my dungeon." He said. "W-Why, if you don't mind me asking." I said. "Because Wendy-chan it's time for you to be punished." He said with a devious smirk. "P-Punishment? W-What d-did I d-do?" I asked. "You never speak to me, you never invite me to any parties, you avoid me all the time and you always hang out with all of those other idiots." He said with a growl. "N-Natsu-sama, I-I'm s-sorry. But if it helps, I always invite you to the parties and try to talk to you, but Carla never allows me and always makes me hang out with some other princes and princess." I said with a saddened tone. "I see, but that doesn't mean you'll be leaving this place."

"Cause from this day forward you'll be staying here, forever. If not then everyone except for us dies." He said. "W-WHAT?! I can't! Carla will be worried and hurt you!" I said while tears fell down my cheeks. "W-Why are you crying Wendy-chan?" He asks. "B-Because I'm upset and I don't want them to hurt you because of me." I said quietly. "You forget Wendy-chan that I'm the strongest of all the kingdoms, so in other words I'm the strongest being in existence…So if they come after me, then I'll kill 'em." He said. "D-DON'T!" I said. "Then you'll be staying here, or else!" He said. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I'll listen and b-be good." I said. "Good, now come with me." He said. "Yes N-Natsu-sama." I agreed.

 **~Natsu's POV~**

" _Ha! She's under my control, but it's not like I lied, I am the strongest being in existence and my plan seems to be working well in both ways. You may be asking what plan that is…Well I plan to take over the skies, since I already have Hell, and since land and sea have already been handed over to me. And secondly is that by taking over the skies I'll need Wendy, so she'll be all mine and so will the skies, seas and lands!"_ I thought.

"N-Natsu-sama…" Wendy said quietly. "Yes?" I question. "What's going to happen to me?" She asked fearing of my reply. "Well you're basically going to be my slave for the rest of your life as punishment and of course you can't leave, but you'll also be my wife." I explained. "S-Slave….Wife?" She questions. "I have hell, the lands and the seas, all I need is the skies and you!" I said. "M-Me? Why?" She asked with a deep shade of red. "Cause I love you Wendy-chan, and you'd make the perfect mate for me. Plus who wouldn't dream of being with a sexy demon king?" I asked seductively while she started imagining things and getting even more flustered. "U-Um…I- Of course you'd want a sexy demon king, they're so strong, good looking and flirty." I interrupted her and pulled her closer to my bare chest, since I had a long coat on that showed my abs. "EEEPPP!" She squeaked. "Now call me master Wendy-chan~" I said. "O-Ok m-master." She said. "And as my slave you are to do anything I say. So master commands Wendy-chan to cook dinner for him." I say in 3rd person. "Y-Yes master, I-I'll do anything you say, just don't hurt anyone." She said. "Good, now I'll escort you to the kitchen." I said and lead her there.

"N-Natsu-sama…" She started. "What is it my love?" He asked. "I-I got you s-something for Christmas." She said with flushed face. "A present?" I questioned. "Y-Yeah…H-Here!" She said and gave a little box to me.

I opened my present from Wendy-chan and it turned out to be a white scale scarf.

"D-Do y-you like it? I know y-you're probably never c-cold b-but I hope you like it!" She shyly asked. "Y-Yeah, thanks Wendy-chan." I said while engulfing her in a warm hug. "Why did you get me a present though? D-Don't you hate me like everyone else?" I asked. "N-No! I l-l-love y-you Natsu-sama!" She said which shocked me completely since no one's ever loved me before. "I l-love y-you too Wendy-chan." I said while connecting my lips to hers shortly after. Wendy-chan's lips were so soft but cold compared to mine and it felt so perfect until she pulled away.

"Natsu-sama." She started. "Yeah?" I asked. "I think staying here isn't so bad, in fact it's great." She said with a closed-eye smile. "R-Really?" I asked. "Y-Yeah…" She said with a bright blush. "Well, I guess I got myself a princess for Christmas." I said as I sheepishly scratched my head. "I guess you did."

 **Author's note: Hey guys sorry for the late update! Christmas shopping and Christmas itself was hectic…BUT I had lots of fun and I hope you guys had fun too. Also, Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you all had fun and for those of you who celebrate the other holidays or don't celebrate anything, I hope you had a great day!**

 **DON'T WORRY GUYS! THIS ISN'T THE LAST DAY! So I'll be continuing until the 12 days are up….and hopefully DeltaWing13 continues with me.**

 **Also thank you so much UchihaAngel98 for that lovely comment! It means a lot to me that you and every other reader of mine are enjoying these One-Shots. Again bear with me because DeltaWing13 isn't updating, so it's up to me to upload the next 3 One-Shots, unless he comes back on. Any way see you guys in the next one ;)**


	8. Day 11

**Author's note: Hey guys! Happy New Years! I'm sorry for the late updates but I've been busy because of the holidays and stuff like that. Any way I spoke to DeltaWing13 and he said that he'll also try to update his One-Shots so I would go and check him out! Also for the last few ones I might include 1 Christmas One-Shot and A New Years One-Shot….I'm not sure about DeltaWing13, but he'll have one of them. I'm also going to take a different approach for this One-Shot, so PM me or comment if I should keep this approach going or not. Any way enjoy the story~**

The Warmest Christmas

It was Cold Christmas Eve, Wendy was in her dorm in Fairy Hills with her friend Erza her boyfriend Jellal. You may be wondering where Wendy's furry companion is, well Carla was out with Happy at a kitty café. They were all bundled up in warm fluffy blankets and had hot coco in their hands while watching the hallmark channel, until someone arrived at Wendy's door.

"Hey Wendy! It's Natsu, can you open up?" Natsu asked while knocking on her door. Wendy walked over to her door and opened it up to see her fellow fire dragon slayer friend that she loved.

"H-Hi Natsu-san! W-What are doing out here this late on this cold night?" Wendy asked. "You're so cute Wendy! You completely forgot that you invited me to watch Christmas movies on hallmark with Erza and Jellal." Natsu said with a grin while ruffling her hair. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry Natsu-san! I guess I did forget. A-Any w-way come inside." She said with a flushed face.

"Wendy you're really red, do you have a fever?" Natsu asked. "N-NO!" She quickly replied. "Wendy who is it?" Erza asked. "It's Natsu-san." Wendy replied. "Tell him to come inside, the new movie is about to start!" Jellal called out. "Which one?" Natsu asked. "The Sweetest Christmas with Lacey Chabert!" Jellal called out to Natsu. "Oh that one! I saw the commercials, it looks awesome!" Natsu said. "I know right! So let's watch it!" Jellal said which made Wendy and Erza giggle.

The four of them sat down together on Wendy's sofa, the order from left to right was: Jellal, Erza, Wendy and Natsu. They were all bundled up and had hot coco in their hands. Jellal was holding Erza close to his chest since she was cold and they both slowly fell asleep, while Wendy started shivering. Natsu noticed her and pulled her closer to his chest to the point where she was on his lap. He also threw his arms around her to help warm her up even more, and they leaned back.

"N-Natsu-san?" She questioned. "You looked cold so I thought if I pulled you closer I could warm you up with my body heat." He said. "T-Thank y-you." She said. "Heh, no problem Wendy!" He said with a grin. "Natsu-san, do you….like anyone?" She asked. "As in friends or 'like like'?" Natsu asked. "Um…like like." Wendy shyly replied. "Well she's short, had dark-blue hair, she's a really powerful wizard and….she's you!" Natsu said as he turned her around and kissed her. She felt him smirk which made her blush even more if possible. It wasn't a long kiss but it was their first.

"N-Natsu-san, t-that was my first." Wendy stuttered. "It was mine too, and I'm glad it was you." Natsu said to her with a warm smile. "N-Natsu-san." She starts. "Yes Wendy?" Natsu asked. "I accept your love." Wendy said with a closed-eye smile. "Then will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked. "Yes Natsu-san." Wendy said while they engulfed each other in a cozy-warm hug.

"Jellal! Did you get it!?" Erza whisper-yelled. "Yes Erza I got the pictures." He said with a quiet chuckle. "Mira will be pleased that the ship had finally sailed after so much waiting." Erza told him. "Jeez you're so adorable." Jellal said as they leaned in for a kiss.

"Jellal!" Natsu called out. "Y-Yes Natsu?" Jellal sweat-dropped. "Is that a photo of me and Wendy?" He asked. "N-No! It's a photo of m-me and Erza!" Jellal quickly made an excuse. "Hmm…Ok!" Natsu agreed. "Oblivious as always." Erza whispered to herself. "WHAT WAS THAT ERZA!? You want to fight me!?" Natsu questioned. "No." Erza said. "What? Afraid?" Natsu said with a devious smirk. "No. Why would I?" Erza asked. "Cause the all-powerful Erza just backed out." Natsu said still smirking. "N-Natsu-san." Wendy said. "Hm?" Natsu hummed. "P-Please d-don't fight, or else Santa-san won't bring presents for you." Wendy said. "Ok, but only because you asked." Natsu said while kissing her forehead.

"Ok guys! Let's play a game!" Erza declared. "What kind of game?" Wendy asked. "The Master's game!" Erza called out. "N-No…N-Not that game!" Natsu said. "Look who's scared now!" Erza said. "I'm n-not scared!" Natsu said. "Then you'll play the game." Erza said. "Jellal-san, do we have to?" Wendy asked. "Keep quiet before she hears you!" Jellal whispered-yelled. "EEEPPP!" Wendy squeaked.

And so the rest of the night our 2 couples played the Master's game, until they all fell asleep. Erza sleeping with Jellal, and Wendy sleeping with her new boyfriend, Natsu.

 **Author's note: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this One-Shot and if you did, like-favorite-review-follow, whichever one you'd like! And if you enjoyed this new-writing style then let me know by commenting (reviewing I guess) or PM me about it. Also sorry this one was short, but it was cute~ Also I used hallmark for inspiration XD and Jellal and Natsu were acting like complete fan-girls towards it, or rather fan-boys XD. Any way guys, I'll see you in the next one, bye!~**


	9. Day 12

**Author's note: Hey guys welcome to day 12 of the One-Shots. In other words the 'last day'….maybe ;)**

 **Any way this story will be a bit similar to a previous One-Shot called 'A Princess for Christmas', I'm not sure which day it was but yeah that one if you remember it. So enjoy the story! WAIT! QUICK NOTE! THIS STORY DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THE FAIRY TAIL WORLD, IT'S MORE LIKE A MODERN STORY AND A MIXSURE OF FANTASY IN CASE YOU GET CONFUSED.**

~My Angel~

It was a cold Christmas Eve, but not in all places…

Prince Natsu of the devils, was undercover at the base of the angels. There seemed to be something he needed from them, but why go undercover when you can just ask? Well it isn't as easy as you think, devils and angels are complete opposites, but also sworn enemies. While the devils are evil, and the angels are good could something amazing come out if they got together?

" _Well it's Christmas Eve, and I'm in their grounds. How did they not notice me yet? Did they seriously let their guard down today since it's Christmas Eve? What a joke! Guess this mission should be easy, I knew I didn't need a squad."_ Natsu thought.

While Prince Natsu, soon to be king was carrying out his personal mission, Princess Wendy of the angels was in her kingdom.

"Carla do I really need to meet all of these princes?" The bluenette asks. "Yes child! How else are you supposed to get married and become queen?" Carla questions. "It's just…none of understand me, they either want power or my body." Wendy mumbled while Carla sighs. "Wendy they're not all the same, just give them a shot, for me?" She asks.

"Why can't I meet Prince Natsu of the devils, I'd like to meet him since he's a prince, so can I?" Wendy asked. "H-HIM?! NO! NOT HIM!" Carla exclaims. "But why not?! He's a living being just like everyone else! He has feelings and can feel pain physically and mentally...Maybe even love!" The petite girl cries out. "Wendy I think it's getting late, you should head to your room to get ready for bed." Carla says to her. "F-Fine. Good night." She said while walking to her room.

While Wendy was talking with Carla, she didn't realize that she was being watched by a familiar devil in the shadows.

" _So she doesn't want to be with those other good-for-nothing-princes? She'd rather be with me huh? I didn't think she cared for me like that…Wait! Now's my chance!"_ He thought as he got into action.

" _Even though fire magic is what I use, I'll have to use shadow magic for this."_ Natsu thought.

"Shadow possession!" He whispered.

"I-I c-can't move! What's happening? Is this shadow magic?" Wendy said to herself.

" _I don't really want to hurt her, so I'll just use my magic to get her to come to me, and then I'll teleport us."_ He thought.

" _My body! It's moving on its own! I think it's a shadow possession, but only devils can use this magic…Is there one here?!"_ She thought as she slowly walked over to where Natsu is.

"N-Natsu-san? I-Is that you?" I question. "Yes Wendy. Now you'll be coming with me." He said. "F-For what?" She asks. "Well I overheard your conversation with that cat of yours and apparently you're supposed to meet up with a bunch of worthless-pervy-princes. Wouldn't you rather come with me for a few days?" He asks. "Um…What if Carla finds out?" She asks. "Well she won't, cause I can kill her." Natsu said with a smirk. "N-NO! DON'T!" She cried. "Jeez I was only kidding." He sighed. "Then if we leave then how will we get out?" She asked. "Oh don't worry about that." He said as he performed his shadow teleportation.

"W-What's going on? Why are we sinking into the ground?" She asked in a frightened tone. "Well this is the only way to get to our destination, so I basically used a shadow teleportation. It takes us into the shadows so we can travel to hell." He explained.

"I never e-expected h-hell to b-be so c-cold." She said while hugging her chest. "Come over here." He said.

She did as told, and he pulled her into his chest so that she could warm up.

"T-Thank you." She said. "Heh, not a problem. Plus I kind of wanted to this." He said while tickling her. "N-Natsu-san s-stop!" She giggled. "No~" He replied. "P-Please!" She pleaded between laughs. "Tell me the truth first~" He asked. "W-What?!" She asked. "Do you wuv me?" He asked. "U-Uh…I…um…" She said with a deep blush. "Come on Wendy, you can tell Natsu-san~" He said. "I a-actually d-do." She said which shocked him and he stopped. "You're not lying are you?" He asked in a serious tone. "No! Why would I lie to you?!" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Because you're an angel not to mention the princess, and they're not supposed to like devils or the prince." He said. "But I like you Natsu-san, cause I know that deep down inside you're a loving person that has a good heart." She said with a closed-eye smile. "Thank you Wendy, for believing in me." He said and she nodded. "N-Natsu-san I'd like to ask you something." She said. "What's up?" He asked. "C-Can I stay here for a while?" She asked. "Sure, but wouldn't you want to go home to your friends and family?" He asked. "I would want to go home, but living the palace life there means I never get to go outside, make friends, and see new things. They just want me to stay home…I also lost my parents at a young age, so what's the use of going back if I don't have a family or friends?" She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Wendy, I know how you feel…cause the same happened to me." He said which made her eyes widen in shock. "I too lost my parents at a young age, but that didn't stop me from making friends…There's this place called Fairy Tail, it's a guild where people gather and practice magic, take job requests and make friends that could even replace your lost ones. So why don't you join and stay here?" He asked hoping she'd say yes.

"You know what, I will." She said. "That's great! But before we go, I need to tell you something." He said. "What is- mph!" She was interrupted by Natsu's lips. She immediately kissed back feeling the warmth on his lips, he also grew a wide smirk which made her blush, but soon they let go.

"Wendy, you know what you are to me?" He asked. "Why don't you tell me?" She giggled. "You're the one person I care about the most, cause in my eyes your my angel. So know one can have you, hurt you, or even lay a finger on you. Cause you're that precious to me." He said which made her blush even deeper if possible. "So, will you be my angel?" He asked. "As long as you're my devil." She said. "But of course." He said as they leaned in for another kiss.

 **Author's note: Well that's a wrap guys I hope you enjoyed these One-Shots- *Readers grab knives and tie author-chan up* I-I mean no! I h-have one m-more! S-So w-wait for the s-second update l-later today!**

 ***Readers remove knives and smile victoriously and walk away***

 **WAIT UNTIE ME T^T!**

 **Heh, so wait till a later and you'll have a 13** **th** **One-Shot from me…and there will be one on DeltaWing13's account. But guys mine is really long! The word count almost went into 3000, I was like O_O what?!**

 **So wait until a bit later and let me know if you like this new writing style in the review box, or PM me~**


	10. Day 13 (Finale)

**Author's note: Hey guys! Welcome to the very last day of the NaWen Christmas Special. I know it was supposed to be 12 days XD, but since me and DeltaWing13 are so nice we'll write a 13** **th** **day each. Basically there's a One-Shot here and there will also be one on DeltaWing13's account, so be sure to check it out! Also thank you all so much for 1.2k, I never expected you all to enjoy these cheesy-cliché stories. I forgot to say thank you since I hit 1k near Day 9 or 10, so it's a late thank you, but still I'm really happy that you all like these stories. Be sure to send some love to DeltaWing13 too! ALSO THIS IS A MODERN STORY, MEANING IT DOESN'T TAKE PLACE IN THE FAIRY TAIL WORLD.**

 **To Natsuharemfan: I'm so sorry T^T I don't do lemons, I choose not to do them cause it's pretty gross in my opinion, and I'm way too young to be writing about that stuff *shudders*, cause I'm only 13. But if it helps, I hope this One-Shot is better than a lemon, but enjoy!**

A New Year's Kiss

It was a cold snowy day in New York, it was also pretty busy outside since it was New Year's Eve. Of course everyone was probably shopping since there are a bunch of sales, or they're setting up parties and getting ready for midnight, they could possibly be watching the football game since it's Sunday, lots of stuff to be honest, depending on how you would spend your New Year's Eve.

But on this cold wintery day are salmon-haired salamander was busy getting reservations at The Martinique Café, he thought it'd be nice to take _her_ there for dinner since it was fancy and delicious, and it was on 33th street, so it wasn't that far away from Time Square, so he could take _her_ to see a play in Broadway. And eventually take her to see the countdown around 11:50.

"Hello there! How can I help you?" The waiter asked. "I'd like to make reservations for 2 tonight." Natsu said. "Well you're lucky cause we just happen to have one last table left upstairs for 2. What's your name?" The waiter said as he checked his list. "Oh that's perfect and the name is Natsu Dragneel! And can I have it reserved for 8:00pm?" Natsu asked once again. "Sure. Who's the lucky girl?" He asked with a smirk. Natsu started to blush at his comment and tried to speak, but was too embarrassed. "It's fine, you don't have to tell me. But I wish you the best of luck and I'll see you and your date later tonight I guess." He said. "I guess so too! See ya later…" Natsu started. "Alex." He says. "Ok! Then I'll see ya later tonight Alex!" Natsu called out. "Same to you Natsu!" He says back.

While Natsu was getting reservations his friends Gray and Erza were helping him out with getting 'his date'. His plan was for Gray and Erza to hang out with _her_ until it was time for Gray to leave so Erza could take _her_ shopping for a pretty dress for the date. But _she_ wasn't aware of the situation, _she_ just thought she was hanging out with Gray and Erza for the day, but boy was _she_ wrong!

"Erza-san, Gray-san, where are we going?" The petit girl asks. "Well Gray always seems to 'lose his clothes' so we're buying him some new clothes. AND HOPEFULLY HE CAN KEEP THEM ON!" Erza said as she turned towards 'the stripper'. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S A HABIT!" Gray defended. "Gray-san it's so cold out and you still take your clothes off?" Wendy questioned. "Yeah well I trained and lived in the cold so it doesn't really bother me." Gray explained. "Oh ok." She agreed. "But still at least keep them on in front of Wendy." Erza said. "Fine." Gray pouted while Erza smiled in victory and Wendy just sweat-dropped and they kept walking.

"Well Erza, why don't you take Wendy to Justice while I shop over there at Hot Topic." Gray said with a wink which Wendy didn't notice. "Yeah! What do you say Wendy?" Erza asked. "Sounds like fun! Let's go!" Wendy said excitedly. "Gray-t! See you guys later!" Said Gray. "Bye!" Gray/Gray-san!" The girls said before going to the next store which happened to be Justice.

"Well Wendy pick any dress you'd like." Erza said with a closed-eye smile. "R-Really?" Wendy asked. "Of course! Don't you have something special to do tonight, or have a special _someone_ to be with?" Erza said with a smirk which made Wendy blush. "I wish…But I don't think that 'special someone' has noticed me at all." Wendy said with a saddened expression. "Aw, don't get upset Wendy! We have a surprise for you today!" Erza said. "A surprise? What is it?" Wendy asked. "It's a surprise sweetie, can't tell ya now can we?" Erza said. "Right!" Wendy realized. "Now come on pick out a dress before they close. Remember it's New Year's Eve and most of the shopkeepers and employees want to go to town square, or hang out with their significant other. So they'll close early for sure, so let's not keep them waiting." Erza explained to the bluenette. "Hai!" Wendy agreed.

"How about this one?" Wendy asked while modeling a pretty pink dress with lots of ruffles and sparkles. "Well...It isn't really your color…hm? How about this one?" Erza said while holding up a pretty silver-sparkly dress that fades into a glittery-dark-blue, and comes just above the knees, has a long sleeves and comes with a chain belt, along with a long necklace with a dark-blue feather attached to it. "It's…So beautiful!" Wendy says in a cheerful and happy tone.

" _Thank goodness she likes it! It's the one Natsu showed me. Somehow he has good taste and knows just what she would like. Never have I ever thought he'd be a fashion expert."_ Erza thought.

"Erza-san, I don't know about this, what if my chest doesn't look right?" Wendy said as she came out in her pretty dress. "Wendy look so cute! Don't even worry about your chest it looks great! It'll be perfect for tonight!" Erza said. "Tonight?" Wendy questioned. "F-For the surprise of course!" Erza stuttered. "Oh I almost forgot!" Wendy said. "So is the one you want?" Erza double-checked. "Yeah!" Wendy replied. "Ok then let me pay for it." Erza said while walking out of the fitting rooms. "Y-You don't have to, I can pa- Nope! I'm paying!" Erza interrupted. "Arigatou Erza-san!" Wendy said with a warm smile. "Anything for a cutie like you!" Erza said as she paid for the dress.

"Now to get you ready!" Erza said.

Meanwhile with Gray he was in Hot Topic when he spotted his rival and best friend.

"Yo stripper! How's it going?" Natsu asked. "Stop with the stupid names flame-brain!" Gray said. "Speak for yourself ice princess." Natsu said. "Why you!" Gray started but was stopped by Natsu. "Now's not the time for this rivalry crap, it's 7:00pm and I just saw Wendy and Erza exit Justice." Natsu explained. "Right. Did you get the reservations?" Gray asked. "Yeah, there was one last one, and it was upstairs!" Natsu said excitedly. "Upstairs!? That's like the best spot from what I've heard!" Gray said. "Yeah! Any way how about you and Juvia? Along with Erza and Jellal?" Natsu asked. "The four of us will meet you at Broadway. We're going on a double-date to some sushi place. Totally forgot the name though." Gray said. "Oh, well I guess I'll meet you at Broadway, it's getting late and I gotta be there for my date, see ya later pervy-popsicle!" Natsu called. "See ya later coal-head!" Gray said while looking in the anime section.

When Natsu exited the store he waited for a taxi while he got a text from Erza. He popped a motion sickness pill in his mouth and waited for the cab while replying to Erza.

Erza: Hey Natsu, Wendy and I just finished up at Justice, should I bring her over?

Natsu: Hey Erza, did she like the dress? And did you put it on my credit card?

Erza: She loved it! And no, I ended up paying for it.

Natsu: I'll just pay you back.

Erza: You don't have to.

Natsu: I insist. Any way I'm going to be in the café in an hour, so take her to Starbucks, or something.

Erza: Well I need to get Juvia so we can get ready for our double date. So I'll take her with me so the 3 of us can get ready, then I'll drop her off.

Natsu: Ok that works, I guess I'll see you at Broadway then.

Erza: I would come inside to say hi, but I wouldn't want to ruin the mood~

Natsu: You're smirking, aren't you?

Erza: Hehe!

They finished texting and Natsu arrived at his apartment. Hey emidiatly rushed into the shower after he looked at the time on his phone and started the shower and got in. He kept on twisting the handle to make it warmer since he normally took the hottest showers. A few minutes later after getting out and drying his hair he went into his bedroom and got dressed. He threw on a black tux with a baby-pink button up shirt under it. Instead of buttoning up his tux he left it the way it was to show his baby-pink shirt. After he got ready and put his shoes on he grabbed his wallet and caught another taxi to 33rd street where The Martinique Café is, and of course he didn't forget his motion sickness pills.

While Natsu was on his way to the café Erza, Juvia and Wendy were getting ready at Erza's apartment.

"Erza-san! Juvia is ready, how about you Wendy-san?" Juvia asked. "I just need to put my hair up. By the way where are we going?" Wendy asked. "We're taking you to the surprise which is on 33rd street." Erza said. "33rd? What's there?" Wendy asked. "The Mart-." Juvia said. "SHUSH!" Erza said while covering her mouth. "Gomen!" Juvia whisper-yelled. "The Martinique Café?" Wendy questioned. "Yeah, w-we're taking you there to meet a friend." Erza quickly made up a believable lie. "Oh. Who is it if you don't mind me asking?" Wendy asked. "The surprise!" Juvia said. "Ok!" Wendy chirped. "Alright let me call Jellal and Gray so they can drive us there." Erza said while dialing Jellal's number.

Jellal: Hi Erza!

Erza: Hi Jellal, can you and Gray pick us up?

Jellal: Yeah, we're actually on our way, is the plan working?

Erza: Yep! It's going perfectly, hold on I got a text!

Jellal: From who?

Erza: It's _the surprise_ , _they_ arrived at the café.

Jellal: Ok! I'll pick you up and we'll drop her off so we can have our date~

Erza: Ok Jellal~ See you in a few~

Jellal: Ok Erza, love you~  
Erza: Love you too!

They then hung up and the girls walked out of Erza's apartment, when a dark-blue car pulled up.

"You getting in or what?" Gray asked. "Yeah we're coming!" They said.

The ride was pretty quiet other than a few whispers coming from everyone except the petite bluenette. While they were driving to the café Natsu arrived there in his own car since all the taxis seemed to be occupied, I mean it's New Year's Eve so of course they're busy. He ended up calling Erza right after he went to ask Alex about his reservations with Wendy.

Natsu: Hey Erza! I'm here!

Erza: Ok, we're in the car now so we'll be there in about 5-10 minutes, ok?

Natsu: Alright, is there traffic?

Erza: No! Of course not! Why would there be traffic on New Year's Eve when everyone wants to go to Time Square?

Natsu: Jeez! You don't need to be sarcastic!

Erza: WELL YOU SOUNDED LIKE AN IDIOT WHEN YOU ASKED!

Natsu: So cold…Talk to you later.

He then hung up and waited for Wendy's arrival.

"Ok Wendy we're here!" Erza said. "Aren't you all coming in?" Wendy asked. "Yeah! Of course!" Gray said sarcastically.

They all exited the car while Wendy walked ahead of them. Erza then pulled her phone out and sent a text to Natsu.

Erza: She's here! Go downstairs!

Natsu: Got it!

Wendy then entered the restaurant and realized that all her friends had left, then she realized that a familiar Salamander was right in front of her with a bouquet.

"Hi Wendy! Here, these are for you!" He said while handing a bouquet of white roses and dark-blue orchids. "T-Thank you Natsu-san…Are you the surprise?" Wendy asked. "Yep!" He said while engulfing her in a cozy hug.

"You look really pretty in that dress by the way." He said. "T-Thank you! Erza-san picked it out. "No, it wasn't her." He said. "W-Was it y-you?" She asked with a blush. "Mhm. I'm glad you liked it." He said. "You have really good taste Natsu-san, so thank you." She said with a warm smile that could just melt your heart. "Well we have reservations upstairs, so let's go!" He said while grabbing her hand which made her blush even more which could rival the color of Erza's hair.

The 2 dragon slayers ended up having a great first date, they talked, laughed and of course ate. Natsu even played the piano for Wendy. Once they finished they headed back into Natsu's car and drove to the show in Broadway.

"So what show are we going to see?" Wendy asked. "Beauty and the beast." Natsu answered. "That's sounds so amazing!" Wendy said in a cheerful tone. "Erza, Jellal, Juvia and 'the stripper' are meeting us there too. After the show we're going to Time Square for the countdown." Natsu explained. "Oh ok." Wendy agreed.

They all met up and watched the show, Wendy was slowly falling asleep. Natsu could tell since she was leaning on his arm, at some point he picked her up and put her on his lap so that she could fall asleep.

"Wake up cutie, the play ended. So put your coat on and let's get going for the count down!" Natsu whisper-yelled. Wendy didn't wake up, so Natsu resorted to another strategy. He started tickling Wendy until she woke up giggling.

"N-Natsu-san s-stop!" She giggled. "Well you didn't wait up sweetie, so I had to do something!" He said with a chuckle. "Well, I'm up now, so let's get going." She said. After Natsu's strategy to waking Wendy up they made their way to Time Square.

The countdown appeared on the screen and everyone except for Natsu started counting.

"Why aren't you counting Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. "I need to say something really important before 2018. Which is that I loved you ever since I laid my eyes on. I couldn't bring myself to tell you because I was too afraid of rejection, but somehow I found the courage to this. You're so cute and kind that I just wished you were mine. I hate the way all of those other guys looked at you and I always got so jealous. So Wendy what I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked hoping for her to say yes. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"HAPPY NE-" Natsu interrupted Wendy and planted his lips on hers, it was a cozy-warm but soft feeling that they both shared. It's as if they didn't feel cold anymore, to deepen the kiss they wrapped their arms around each other and got closer. But soon they let go.

"Happy New Year's Wendy." He said.

 **Author's note: THAT WAS SO LONG! But it concludes this series of One-Shots, I hope you all enjoyed these cute Christmas and New Year's One-Shots.**

 **Maybe I'll do something similar during Valentine's Day, hm? How does that sound? If you want another series of One-Shots then review or PM me about it. But thank you all so much for all of the love and support for this short little series, and I'll see you all very soon~**


End file.
